Question: Find all the integer roots of
\[x^3 - 3x^2 - 13x + 15 = 0.\]Enter all the integer roots, separated by commas.
Answer: By the Integer Root Theorem, the possible integer roots are all the divisors of 15 (including negative divisors), which are $-15,$ $-5,$ $-3,$ $-1,$ $1,$ $3,$ $5,$ and $15.$  Checking, we find that the only integer roots are $\boxed{-3,1,5}.$